Nosy Interns
by CrayonClown
Summary: Fourth in my "Bailed Out" series, Daisy gets an eyeful as Booth squeezes Brennan's rear. Cam puts a stop to a conversation between Daisy & Wendell about what Daisy saw before going to confront the couple in question. Next in the series is "Arrested".
1. Chapter 1

**This is another follow-up to the "Bailed Out" series. If you haven't read them, you are encouraged to do so before you read this one. **

**This series goes in this order:  
"Bailed Out"  
"Best Friend Card"  
"Dude, Seriously?"  
"Nosy Interns"**

**In this follow-up Daisy and Wendell get an eyeful of something and Daisy wonders what she just saw. Cam overhears part of the conversation and puts a stop to it before going to confront the couple in question.**

**There will be at least one more to this series. It will be the prequel depicting the events that lead up to the arrest, and will likely be rated M.

* * *

**Dr. Temperance Brennan was standing on the platform giving instructions to her two interns, Daisy and Wendell.

"Ms. Wick, please tell me what you would normally do to find out what kind of weapon caused these marks." Brennan asked her student.

"Well, first we would check for particulates that may have been embedded into the bone. After giving the sample to Dr. Hodgins for analysis we would then be free to make a mold of the trauma so that we—"

"That's satisfactory, Ms. Wick. You and Wendell take a break for right now." Brennan said when she saw her partner, in every sense of the word, Special Agent Seeley Booth approaching the platform.

Booth slid his card through the reader and bounded up the stairs onto the forensics platform. He came to a stop next to Brennan, who was on the opposite side of the lab table from the interns. When he was certain the coast was clear and the interns were focused on what she was telling them, he reached over and grabbed her rear end and gave a nice little squeeze. Brennan made no movement or reaction that betrayed what had happened.

"When you guys come back from your break, you can get started on finding the murder weapon."

"Do you think they saw that?" Booth whispered as the interns walked away. "I just can't resist, Bones. That skirt would turn a gay man straight."

.

.

The interns walked off the platform and walked up the stairs to the mezzanine.

Once they were up there in relative privacy and out of earshot, Daisy looked at Wendell with her eyes wide.

"Did I honestly just see what I thought I saw?"

"I don't know. What do you _think _you saw?

"It couldn't be, right? I mean. They're _just partners_ and he _always _puts his hand on her back. Yeah, that's it he was just putting his arm behind her back like he always does."

"Daisy, what are you talking about?"

"No, it was definitely _lower _than just her back. And, _he lingered._ He smiled, too. There was _definitely _a smile..."

"Daisy…"

"And _she _smiled too. There was smiling on both parts. And she cut me off when I was talking. She _never _does that. She must have seen him coming..."

"_Daisy_…" Wendell tried harder to get her attention.

"I _swear_ they both smiled when he had his hand behind her back. Maybe he…_OH MY GOD_! He squeezed her butt! He had to have. That explains why it was so low, and…

"DAISY…"

"But they _aren't_ dating, _are they_? I don't think they are. Did she know he was going to do that?" She breathed in a deep gasp. "Did he just harass her, _sexually_? Certainly that isn't it. She would have kicked his ass. So, it must have been _consensual_."

"DAISY!"

"What's going on up here? Wendell, why are you yelling at Daisy?" Camille Saroyan asked as she entered the lounge area.

"I was just _trying _to get her attention. Apparently, she _thinks _she saw Agent Booth squeeze Dr. Brennan's ass, and now she won't shut up about it. She was talking a _million _miles an hour wondering if it really just happened or if he was sexually harassing her…"

"Oh, but it must have been consensual, Dr. Saroyan, or Dr. Brennan would have totally kicked his ass, and _they both smiled_." Daisy finished for Wendell, sounding like she was sharing a conspiratorial secret.

"Okay, then. I'm just going to walk away now," she said turning to go back down the stairs. "Actually, no. This is a professional place of work, Mr. Bray and Ms. Wick. I would appreciate it if you could keep things like this to a minimum here. If something is indeed going on—"

"I think there is." Daisy said nodding. "Definitely."

"If," Cam started again, "something is indeed going on, it is my job to sort it out. Not yours. I will talk to them, and hopefully, I won't see any videos or have the need to threaten them with buckets of cold water."

She walked off in search of her favorite non-couple, who might actually now be a couple.

_They have been so weird lately_, Dr. Saroyan thought. _Ever since their arrest, things seem to be…Oh my God. Maybe Daisy is right. They are together! Okay, think. Channel your inner Angela, Camille, and you'll find out in no time._

She found the couple eating lunch in Dr. Brennan's office.

"Knock, knock."

"Hey Cam!" they both greeted the pathologist.

Cam shut the door behind her, and Booth and Brennan looked at each other, both with faces showing they knew what was coming. _She knew_, _or if she didn't, she was going to ask_.

"Uh-oh, Bones. Looks like we're in trouble. I used to feel like this whenever the principal would shut the door to his office like that."

"You were a trouble maker?" Brennan asked as she caught on the his plan, trying to divert the conversation for as long as possible.

"Oh yeah. Spit wads, skipping class to smoke in the bathroom in eighth grade, drawing inappropriate pictures on the wall of the bathroom, skipping detention, telling my math teacher to go to—"

"Alright, cut it out. I know you're stalling, which means you know why I'm here." Cam said after realizing what they were doing.

"Ruptured." Brennan said.

There was a lengthy silence as the other two people in the room tried to figure out what she was trying to say.

"Oh!" Booth finally said. "Busted, Bones. You mean we're busted." She nodded. "Yep, totally busted."

"So, I think I've been patient enough, waiting for an explanation as to why my forensic anthropologist and the FBI partner she's contracted out to were arrested together a few days ago. I might be wrong, but don't we fight crime? I think I need an explanation. Don't you think?"

"I'm not your forensic anthropologist. I don't _belong_ to anyone!"

"Bones, we should just tell her. Everyone else seems to know. Cullen knows, your dad knows, Angela knows—"

"And I'm pretty sure _you_ gave Mr. Bray and Ms. Wick an eyeful earlier." Brennan added leaning into Booth's side and dancing her index finger over his chest. She didn't even bother to removed her hand after she finished tapping.

"So, it's true. You're together?"

"Yes, Camille. We are together now." Booth said placing his hand over Brennan's and kissing her temple. They smiled goofily at each other.

"Cold water, people!"

"Sorry." Brennan said, sitting up slightly but still leaning into Booth for the warmth and comfort he provided.

"I'm still waiting for my explanation."

Booth began, "Indecent exposure…"

"In a park." Brennan added.

Cam held her hand up to keep them from saying anything else. She stood from the chair she was sitting in, and walked out of the room. "Beware of the cameras."

When she was out of the room, her parting words registered in their minds, and remembering their tryst in the storage room earlier that morning, they both exclaimed, "CAMERAS?"

* * *

**Review, lovies. :)**

**XOXO,  
CrayonClown  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is another follow-up to this "Bailed Out" series.. **

**This series should be read in this order:  
"Bailed Out"  
"Best Friend Card"  
"Dude, Seriously?"  
"Nosy Interns"  
"Arrested"**

**Thanks for reading, lovies.**

**XOXO,  
CrayonClown**


End file.
